


Feuerwerke mit dir oder auf der Spitze der Welt

by BandanaBanana28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elevator, M/M, New Years Eve, Romantic Fluff, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBanana28/pseuds/BandanaBanana28
Summary: Harry bleibt am Silvesterabend bei einem Stromausfall mit einem Fremden in einem Aufzug stecken. Was zuerst wie eine ausweglose Katastrophe erscheint, wird schnell zu einem einzigartigen Neujahrsabend, den beide nicht so schnell vergessen werden.





	Feuerwerke mit dir oder auf der Spitze der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute!  
> Also das ist die erste Fic, die ich hier poste. Vielen Dank, wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, sie zu lesen. :)  
> Mir kam die Idee an Silvester, also hab ich mich einfach hingesetzt und sie aufgeschrieben. Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch!
> 
> Link zur Russischen Übersetzung:https://ficbook.net/readfic/6615554

Feuerwerke mit dir oder auf der Spitze der Welt:

Harry lief eiligen Schrittes durch die Straßen New Yorks. Unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte Schnee, wenn man den braunen Matsch als Schnee bezeichnen konnte. Es kamen ihm Massen von fröhlichen und johlenden Menschen entgegen. Am Ende der Straße entdeckte er das Hotel Marguerite und steuerte auf die golden leuchtende Tür zu. 

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und umfasste die Sektflasche in seiner Hand fester. Er war auf dem Weg zu der Neujahrsparty seines Freundes Liam. Harry freute sich schon darauf, sich mit seinen Freunden zu betrinken und zu amüsieren; der beste Weg das neue Jahr zu feiern. 

Er warf einen Blick auf eine der großen Uhren, die an den riesigen Hochhäusern angebracht waren, und fluchte leise. Er war bereits zu spät dran. Auch nach drei Monaten hatte er das New Yorker U-Bahn System noch nicht ganz durchblickt und hatte sich auf dem Weg hierhin gründlich verfahren. 

Nun hastete er auf das luxuriöse Hotel zu und eilte an einem Türsteher vorbei durch die Drehtür. 

In der prunkvollen Hotellobby erblickte er die Aufzugstüren, die sich genau in diesem Moment begannen zu schließen. Schnell sprintete er los und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Tür zu stehen, um seinen Fuß zwischen die beiden Schiebetüren zu klemmen und sie so vom Schließen abzuhalten. 

Die Türen glitten wieder auf und Harry betrat den Aufzug. Darin stand bereits ein weiter Fahrgast, etwa in Harrys Alter. 

Harry lächelte ihn freundlich an und der Fremde erwiderte sein Lächeln kurz. Er hatte braune Haare und, wie Harry bemerkte, leuchtend blaue Augen.  
Der Fremde schien auf etwas zu warten und sah Harry auffordernd an. Die Wärme schoss in Harrys Wangen als er bemerkte, worauf der Junge wartete. „Oh… ja, richtig…“, stammelte er und wollte gerade hastig auf den Knopf mit der Etage acht drücken, als er sah, dass dieser bereits leuchtete. Anscheinend war dieser Junge ebenfalls ein Gast auf Liams Party. „Ich muss in die selbe Etage.“, meinte er erklärend. Der Fremde nickte nur. 

Die Aufzugstüren hatten sich inzwischen wieder geschlossen und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung gesetzt. 

„Bist du auch auf Liams Party eingeladen?“, fragte Harry. Bevor ihm eine Antwort gegeben werden konnte, gingen plötzlich alle Lichter im Aufzug aus und die Fahrstuhlmusik im Hintergrund verstummte schlagartig. Ein starker Ruck durchfuhr den Aufzug, dann war alles wieder still. Harry war beinahe hingefallen und hatte sich gerade noch festhalten können. 

Beunruhigt sahen sich beide um. „Meinst du wir fahren noch?“, fragte Harry ängstlich.  
„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht.“, meinte der Junge. 

„Du kannst also doch reden.“, entgegnete Harry. Sein Mitfahrer erwiderte darauf nichts. „Wahrscheinlich gab es einen Stromausfall.“  
„Aber es ist doch sicher hier drinnen, oder? Ich meine, der Aufzug kann nicht einfach abstürzen?“ 

Es war so dunkel, dass man nur Umrisse erkennen konnte, aber der Junge hatte anscheinend das leichte Zittern in Harrys Stimme wahrgenommen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, der Strom wird in Nullkommanichts wieder da sein und wir können fröhlich weiterfahren, glaub mir. Und wenn der Aufzug den Geist aufgibt und wir in die Tiefe stürzen, kannst du das Hotel wenigstens saftig verklagen und kriegst ordentlich Kohle. Die würde dir dann zwar nicht mehr viel nützen, aber wenigstens könntest du dir einen schönen Grabstein leisten.“ 

Harry rutschte an der Wand zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte nicht anders, er fing an hysterisch zu kichern. Durch seine Fingerspitzen konnte er in der Dunkelheit erkennen, wie der Fremde sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten ließ und sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte.

„Hey“, sagte er jetzt sanfter und berührte Harry leicht am Knie, wie um ihn zu trösten. „Alles wird gut. Das passiert schon mal. Ich verspreche dir in zehn Minuten geht das Licht wieder an und der Aufzug bewegt sich wieder. Wir müssen nur geduldig warten. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte darüber keine Witze machen sollen.“

Harry ließ seine Hände sinken. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte schon mehr erkennen als vorher. 

„Schon okay, es ist nur… ich bin kein Fan von engen Räumen. Und von Höhen. Also…, von Aufzügen sozusagen. Und in einem festzustecken, ist nicht gerade mein Traum.“ Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Harry.“  
„ich bin Louis.“ 

Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Harrys Knie, doch als Louis sie wieder zurückzog, bildete sich eine Gänsehaut an der Stelle und Harry wünschte, er hätte sie nicht weggenommen. 

Harry lächelte Louis an und er konnte es in der Dunkelheit zwar nicht genau erkennen, aber er glaubte zu sehen, wie Louis zurücklächelte.  
„Du hast mir meine Frage vorhin gar nicht beantwortet. Bist du auch hier wegen Liams Party?“  
„Ja, Niall hat mich eingeladen. Ich bin Nialls Mitbewohner.“ 

Niall war ebenfalls einer von Harrys besten Freunden. Die beiden kannten sich seit fast fünf Jahren und waren gemeinsam mit Liam nach New York gezogen; Niall aus Irland und Harry und Liam aus England. Harry hatte sich ein kleines Apartment gemietet, Liam war bei seiner Freundin Sophia und Niall in eine Studentenbude in Brooklyn eingezogen. 

„Normalerweise hasse ich Sylvester, aber Niall kann man einfach nichts abschlagen.“, fuhr Louis fort. Das Gefühl kannte Harry gut, Niall etwas abzuschlagen war in etwa wie einen Hundewelpen zu treten. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden anrufen und fragen was mit dem Strom los ist.“, schlug Harry vor. Ein paar Sekunden später leuchtete ein Bildschirm auf und das bläuliche Licht von seinem Handydisplay ließ Louis´ Gesicht in der Dunkelheit gespenstisch aussehen. 

„Kein Netz“, sagte Louis entschuldigend und zeigte Harry sein Display. Harry zog sein eigenes Handy aus seiner Manteltasche, nur um zu sehen, dass sein Akku leer war. Er hatte sein Handy gebraucht um den Weg hierher zu finden und dabei den Akku anscheinend gänzlich verbraucht. 

Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen und streckte seine Beine aus, die bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand reichten. Seine schwarzen Stiefel streiften Louis leicht an der Seite. Ihm gegenüber tat Louis es ihm gleich, sodass seine Füße, die in Adidas-Turnschuhen steckten, neben Harry lagen. 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann sagte Louis: „Wenn wir hier drinnen länger bleiben müssen, sollten wir es uns vielleicht etwas gemütlicher machen.“ Er rappelte sich auf, zog seine Winterjacke aus und legte sie auf den Boden. „Hier drinnen wird es ganz schön warm, findest du nicht?“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Louis das in der Dunkelheit vielleicht gar nicht sehen konnte, also sagte er: „Ja, du hast recht.“ Er stand ebenfalls auf, zog seinen langen Mantel aus und benutzte ihn als Sitzunterlage.

„Gib mir mal die Sektflasche da.“, sagte Louis und deutete auf die Flasche, die Harry neben sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Harry überreichte sie ihm und Louis meinte: „Ich bin sicher die Leute auf der Party werden uns vergeben, wenn wie sie jetzt schon öffnen. Ein bisschen Alkohol kann uns beiden guttun.“ Harry musste ihm dabei zustimmen und er sah Louis zu, wie dieser den Korken aus der Flasche zog, der daraufhin laut an die Decke knallte und neben Harry wieder zu Boden fiel. 

Der Sekt begann aus der Flasche zu sprudeln und Louis trank schnell einen Schluck bis der Schaum weg war, dann reichte er Harry die Flasche, der ebenfalls einen großen Schluck nahm. „Also, wie lange lebst du schon in New York?“, fragte Louis als er die Flasche wieder von Harry entgegennahm. „Seit ungefähr drei Monaten. Ich bin hierher gezogen um zu studieren aber inzwischen habe ich mein Studium abgebrochen und arbeite in einem Barnes and Noble. Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich bin auch hierher zum Studieren gezogen. Das war vor fünf Jahren.“ 

„Was hast du studiert?“ 

„Jura. Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten in einer Kanzlei angefangen und jetzt bin ich auf dem besten Weg ein Anwalt zu werden.“ Feierlich hob er die Sektflasche und prostete Harry zu. Harry nickte anerkennend zurück. 

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du Sylvester hasst. Wieso?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

Louis tat so als würde er würgen müssen. „Sylvester ist komplett albern. Ich meine, im Ernst. Alle machen diese großen Vorsätze im nächsten Jahr besser zu sein, härter zu arbeiten, alle ihre Träume zu erreichen, aber tief in sich drinnen wissen sie genau, dass das nächste Jahr genauso sein wird wie das vorherige, dass sich nichts ändern wird. Das tut es nie. Spätestens nach drei Wochen sind all die guten Vorsätze wieder vergessen und alle machen mit ihrem Leben weiter wie vorher. Eine neue Zahl an der Wand hängen zu haben wird nichts an den Menschen ändern. Außerdem sieht jeder es als notwendig, die Straßen in ein fucking Kriegsfeld zu verwandeln und überall Raketen anzuzünden. Den Sinn darin habe ich auch nie ganz erkannt. Sylvester ist nur ein weiterer Grund für die Leute Partys zu schmeißen, sich zu besaufen und sich vorzugaukeln, dass ihr Leben in Zukunft besser wird.“ 

Wie zur Bekräftigung nahm er noch einen Schluck Sekt. Die Flasche neigte sich inzwischen dem Ende zu. „Wow. Du bist ja ein richtiger Optimist.“, meinte Harry trocken. Louis fing an zu lachen und Harry prustete ebenfalls los. 

„Du kannst mich Sonnenschein nennen, wenn du willst. Oder Freudenhäschen, ganz wie du willst.“ 

Harry lachte noch lauter und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er wischte sie weg und blickte Louis noch immer grinsend an. 

„Ich finde Sylvester ist etwas Schönes. Die Menschen sind alle optimistisch“ - er warf Louis einen vielsagenden Blick zu- „und freuen sich alle gemeinsam auf etwas. Sie verbringen einen Abend zusammen und nehmen sich vor, besser zu werden. Ich finde das ist etwas Schönes; besser werden zu wollen. Sich vorzunehmen, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen und sich Mühe zu geben. Außerdem finde ich die Idee schön, dass man an Mitternacht jemanden küsst und das Jahr richtig anfängt. Und nein, das neue Jahr ist nicht nur eine andere Zahl an der Wand, sie symbolisiert einen Neuanfang, einen frischen Start.“ 

„Die Hälfte von dem, was du eben aufgezählt hast, kriegst du auch an Weihnachten, nur dass du da auch noch Geschenke bekommst und nicht das Gefühl hast, vor deinem Haus würden gerade Bomben in die Luft gehen.“

Harry begann wieder zu lachen. Er hob die Hände, wie zur Kapitulation und sagte: „Okay, ich gebe auf. Du hast gewonnen. Ich bin zwar immer noch nicht deiner Meinung, aber ich befürchte, gegen dein Schwarzsehen kann nicht mal das hellste Feuerwerk etwas ausrichten.“ 

Er hörte Louis gegenüber von sich lachen und dann sanft sagen: „Weißt du was, Harry? Du bist eine verdammt gute Person, an Sylvester mit ihr in einem Lift festzustecken. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemand anderen so lange ertragen könnte.“ 

Harry lächelte leise. „Du auch Louis“, flüsterte er.

Er konnte inzwischen schon fast alles in dem kleinen Aufzug erkennen. Louis` hohe Wangenknochen, geschwungene Augenbrauen und blaue Augen, die von langen Wimpern umgeben waren. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das er unter seiner Jacke getragen hatte, war so geschnitten, dass Harry sein Schlüsselbein deutlich sehen konnte. Er schluckte schwer. 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann sagte Harry fröhlich: „Also, erzähl es mir: Wie ist es so mit Niall zusammenzuleben? Kriegst du denn überhaupt irgendwann mal Schlaf? Und isst er dir nicht all dein Essen weg?“ 

Die nächste Zeit redeten die beiden über Gott und die Welt. Sie erzählten sich dumme Witze und lachten sich dann darüber schlapp, erzählten sich von ihren Träumen und Ängsten, Harry erzählte Anekdoten aus dem Laden in dem er arbeitete und Louis erzählte Harry von dem Tag, als er im Kindergarten den anderen Kindern eingeredet hatte, ihre Erzieherin sei in Wirklichkeit ein Monster, das sie alle nur einlullen und in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, bevor sie ihnen die Seele aussaugte und sie auffraß. Die Kinder hatten sich nach Louis´ Geschichte allesamt geweigert, sich von der Kindergärtnerin anfassen zu lassen und verlangten heulend und kreischend von ihren Eltern abgeholt zu werden. 

Sie redeten und redeten und die Minuten strichen vorbei wie im Flug. Harry hatte jeglichen Überblick über die Zeit verloren und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hier drinnen eingesperrt waren, aber es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Genau hier, mit Louis, war es perfekt. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Alkohol ihre Zungen so gelockert hatte oder ob es die Situation war, in einem Lift festzustecken oder vielleicht beides zusammen, aber er liebte es.  
Er liebte es, sich mit Louis zu unterhalten; die Art wie er seinen Kopf nach hinten warf, wenn er lachte und wie er einem aufmerksam in die Augen sah, wenn er zuhörte; Harry liebte es alles.  
Louis nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und sagte immer was er gerade dachte und er verstellte sich nicht, um anderen zu gefallen. 

Manchmal trifft man in seinem Leben Menschen, mit denen es einfach "klick" macht und wenn du einmal ihr Lachen gehört hast ist es das einzige was du jemals wieder in deinem Leben hören möchtest. Auch wenn du, um überhaupt zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen, auf sehr engem Raum mit ihnen für einen längeren Zeitraum eingesperrt sein musst. 

Vielleicht fiel in dieser Nacht nur in ganz New York für so lange Zeit der Strom aus, damit sich zwei Jungen finden konnten, weil sie es ohne diese besonderen Umstände nicht getan hätten. Techniker und Experten konnten sich jedenfalls nach diesem Tag nicht genau darauf einigen, was mit der Stromversorgung plötzlich geschehen war. Manche meinten, es sei einfach wegen dem Schnee, andere gaben den vielen Feuerwerken die Schuld, aber eines stand fest: Dieser Stromausfall hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er war ein Neujahrswunder.

Harry erzählte Louis gerade einen besonders schlechten Klopf Klopf Witz, über den Louis sich natürlich kaputtlachte, als Harry auffiel wie nahe sie sich in den vergangen Minuten- oder Stunden- gekommen waren. Nicht nur emotional, durch die Geschichten, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, sondern auch, dass sie immer näher aufeinader zugerückt waren und ihre Knie sich inzwischen berührten. Anscheinend war es auch Louis aufgefallen, denn in diesem Moment verstummte sein Lachen langsam und er sah Harry in die Augen. Harry blickte unverhohlen zurück.

Er konnte in der Dunkelheit Louis´ Mund geradeso ausmachen und er war das einzige, was er in diesem Moment sehen wollte. Ihn, und Louis´ leuchtend blaue Augen. Langsam streckte dieser einen Arm aus und strich Harry eine seiner braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht. 

„Du bist wirklich eine verdammt gute Person, an Sylvester in einem Aufzug stecken zu bleiben.“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau. 

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter immer mehr, bis sie Nase an Nase waren. Dann hielt Harry es nicht länger aus und schloss den restlichen Abstand zwischen seinen und Louis´ Lippen, wie als würden sie von einem Magneten angezogen werden. Als würde Louis´ Mund eine enorme Anziehungskraft auf Harry ausüben, was er ja auch tat. 

Louis` Mund war warm und ihre Zungen trafen sich, was Harry ein Geräusch tief in der Kehle entlockte. Louis lächelte und vergrub seine Hand in Harrys Haaren. Harry fühlte sich als würde er fallen, als würde der Aufzug doch in die Tiefe stürzen, aber Harry liebte das Gefühl. Es war die beste Art von fallen. Er wollte nie damit aufhören. 

Er schlang seine Arme um Louis´ Nacken und zog in noch näher an sich. Louis` Finger begannen Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen und Harry schob Louis seine Jeans von der Hüfte. Louis löste sich kurz von Harry, um sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, dann küsste er ihn auch schon wieder. Er fing an, die Stelle zwischen Hals und Kiefer zu küssen und Harry gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich. Er ließ seine Finger gerade in Louis´ Hose gleiten, als das Aufzugslicht plötzlich wieder anging und sie beide vom Licht geblendet, die Augen zusammenkneifen mussten. 

Verblüfft starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, Louis noch halb auf Harry liegend. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung und steuerte wieder auf den achten Stock zu. 

Harry und Louis hatten beide noch glasige Augen und rote Wangen, doch sie rappelten sich schnell auf und zogen sich mehr schlecht als recht wieder an. Harrys Hemd war falsch geknöpft und Louis´ T-Shirt war nach außen gewendet. Sie warfen sich noch eilig ihre Mäntel über und nahmen ihre Schuhe, die sie an irgendeinem Punkt während ihres Gespräches ausgezogen hatten, in die Hand und stellten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder gerade hin, als die Aufzugtüren aufglitten und sie von drei verwundert blickenden Gesichtern begrüßt wurden. 

Ein altes Ehepaar, das wahrscheinlich gerade auf den Aufzug nach unten gewartet hatte, und ein Mann in braunem Overall, der ihn vermutlich als Hausmeister kennzeichnete. „Na also! Läuft doch alles wieder wie geschmiert!“, rief er, als er Harry und Louis erblickte. 

Wenn ihm ihre zerzausten Haare und glühenden Wangen auffielen, sagte er nichts, lächelte aber leicht und hob wissend die Augenbrauen. „Und noch mehr gute Nachrichten: Sie haben zwölf Uhr noch nicht verpasst, gratuliere!“, sagte er laut. 

Das alte Ehepaar stieg nur kopfschüttelnd und missbilligend schauend in den Aufzug und würdigten Harry und Louis dabei keines Blickes. Der Hausmeister winkte ihnen noch kurz zu und spazierte dann pfeifend den Gang entlang. Bei jedem Schritt federte er leicht auf und ab, als wäre dies der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens und nicht der, an dem zwei seiner Gäste für Stunden in einem Aufzug gesteckt hatten. 

Louis zog Harry schnell noch auf den Gang, bevor sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen.  
„Also dann“, sage Harry. „Suchen wir doch die Suite 280“. Louis nickte zustimmend. 

Beide warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf die goldenen Aufzugstüren, dann liefen sie den Gang entlang und suchten auf den Türen nach der richtigen Nummer. 

Aus der Suite 280 drang laute Musik, die von der dicken Hotelzimmertür kaum geschwächt wurde. Sie konnten Liam etwas rufen hören, woraufhin Niall laut lachte und sie hörten, wie etwas krachend zu Boden fiel und sich jemand lallend entschuldigte.

Harry hob gerade seine Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen, als Louis sie plötzlich nahm und ihn davon abhielt. „Warte noch kurz“, sagte er. “Ich möchte dir gerne noch etwas zeigen.“ 

Er zog Harry an der Hand den restlichen Gang entlang bis zu einer großen Eisentür, auf der "Betreten verboten" stand. „Ich glaube, die Nachricht auf der Tür da, ist nur allzu deutlich.“, protestierte Harry, aber Louis verdrehte nur die Augen und stieß die Tür auf. 

„Komm einfach mit“, sagte er und zog Harry die Stufen, die hinter der Tür lagen, hinauf. 

Es ging immer höher, bis Harry außer Atem war und kurz anhalten musste, um zu verschnaufen. „Schon müde, alter Mann?“, fragte Louis imponierend und grinste Harry an. 

„Ich bin jünger als du“, erwiderte Harry. Aber er begann die Stufen hinauf zu sprinten und hörte wie Louis ihm lachend hinterherrannte. Er nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und war so blitzschnell an einer weiteren Stahltür oben angekommen. 

Louis kam schnaufend neben ihm zum Stehen. „Wer ist jetzt der alte Mann, he?“, triumphierte Harry und grinste Louis an. Dieser streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und stieß dann die schwere Tür auf. 

Harry verschlug es den Atem, bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

Die Tür führte direkt auf das Hochhausdach des Hotels und hatte einen fantastischen Ausblick über fast ganz New York. Die Hochhäuser um ihn herum waren alle hell erleuchtet und in der Luft waren überall Feuerwerke. 

Harry trat hinaus in die kalte Winterluft und nahm den Ausblick um sich herum in sich auf. Wohin er auch blickte, konnte er unten in den Straßen bunte Feuerwerke sehen, die in den Himmel stoben und dort in alle Richtungen explodierten. 

Er sah sich nach Louis um, nur um zu bemerken, dass er genau hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte ihn breit an. „Wie kannst du Sylvester denn hassen, wenn du so etwas siehst?“

„Dieses Sylvester habe ich nicht gehasst. Mit dir war es wunderschön.“, entgegnete Louis.

Harry ergriff Louis´ Hand und hielt sie fest. Für eine Weile standen sie einfach so da, Seite an Seite, Hand in Hand, und beobachteten das wilde Treiben der Menschen tief unter sich und die bunten Feuerwerke am Horizont. 

„Weißt du noch, wie ich dir im Aufzug erzählt habe, ich hätte Höhenangst?“, sagte Harry schließlich.

„Mhm.“

„Na ja, jetzt gerade sollte ich auch Höhenangst haben, immerhin sind wir Hunderte von Metern über dem Boden, aber wenn du da bist, habe ich irgendwie weniger Angst. Mit dir an meiner Seite fühle ich mich als könnte ich alles schaffen, und dabei kenne ich dich erst seit ein paar Stunden. Das ist doch verrückt, oder?“

„Vielleicht ist es verrückt, ja. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dich in diesen drei Stunden besser kennengelernt zu haben, als ich bisher irgendwen in meinem Leben gekannt habe. Und du hast es geschafft, dass ich mich in weniger als drei Stunden komplett, Hals über Kopf und unveränderlich in dich verliebt habe. Also ja, vielleicht ist es verrückt, aber genauso fangen doch die besten neuen Anfänge an, oder nicht? Und ich weiß ja, wie sehr du neue Anfänge magst.“ 

Harry starrte Louis sprachlos an. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich würde diesen Moment am liebsten einfrieren. Ihn festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Ich fühle mich gerade als würden wir auf der Spitze der Welt stehen. Als gäbe es nur die Menschen da unten und uns hier oben. Was natürlich keinen Sinn macht, dieses Hotel ist gar nicht so hoch im Vergleich zu anderen Gebäuden in dieser Stadt, aber es fühlt sich so an, als ginge es nicht mehr höher. Als könnte ich nie glücklicher sein als ich es jetzt bin. Ich finde wir sollten einfach für immer hierbleiben. Wir sollten diese Tür verschließen und niemals wieder runterkommen. Die Menschen da unten können mit ihrem Leben weitermachen, aber wir zwei, wir bleiben hier oben und kommen nie runter. Das macht alles keinen Sinn, aber so fühle ich mich.“

Louis begann zu lächeln. „Selbst wenn du kompletten Müll daher redest, verstehe ich immer noch genau was du meinst und es klingt wie das sinnvollste, was ich je gehört habe.“ 

Von unten konnten sie laute Rufe hören. „ZEHN!“, schrien sie.  
Louis wandte Harry sein Gesicht zu. 

NEUN.

Harry sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin sehr dankbar für den Stromausfall heute.“ 

ACHT.

„Ich auch.“ Harry lehnte sich leicht zu Louis hin. 

SIEBEN.

„Auf ein Jahr voller neuer Beginne“, flüsterte Harry. Ein Lächeln umspielte Louis´ Lippen. 

SECHS.

„Und voller Gespräche auf der Spitze der Welt.“ Ihre Münder näherten sich immer weiter. 

FÜNF.

„Und ein Jahr voller Gesundheit und Glück und Erfolg und der ganze Kram.“, murmelte Harry. 

VIER.

„Und Sex.“, ergänzte Louis. Harry prustete los. „Das auch.“

DREI. 

Louis legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange. Die Feuerwerke wurden jetzt immer größer und lauter, aber Harry nahm das laute Knallen unter ihnen gar nicht wahr. Für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nur Louis, seine blauen Augen und die kalte Nachtluft auf ihrer Haut. 

ZWEI.

„Es ist in der Tat absolut verrückt, aber ich liebe dich und dies ist nicht das letzte Jahr, das ich mit dir verbringen möchte. Es ist das erste von vielen. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, wenn sich die Zahlen an der Wand ändern und ich möchte dich jedes Neujahr um Mitternacht küssen, auf unserer kleinen Spitze der Welt.“

EINS.

"Frohes neues Jahr Louis."  
"Frohes neues Jahr Harry."

Die beiden Jungen lächelten sich an. Und dann küssten sie sich. Um sie herum stießen Feuerwerke in die Luft und explodierten und unter ihnen lachten und johlten die Menschen, küssten sich als es Mitternacht schlug, und nahmen sich Dinge vor, die sie ja sowieso nicht halten würden. Aber Harry und Louis standen nur auf dem Dach und küssten sich, und in diesen Kuss legten sie die ganzen drei Stunden, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten und all die Jahre die noch kommen würden.


End file.
